


笼（上

by Sweet_star



Category: seventy-two odd buildings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_star/pseuds/Sweet_star
Summary: 不知何人才是笼中人





	笼（上

**Author's Note:**

> 不知何人才是笼中人

吴磊是知道吴亦凡的。但凡和这城中的魏、青、吴三大帮派世家扯上点关系的都知道他是青爷用诺大的偏堂做笼养起来的兔儿爷。青帮自民国时期开始就辈辈相传，到了青爷这代已经换到第四代帮主，锦绣楼阁雕梁画栋，换了几代帮主，这青府的园子就扩建几回。园子在变，定下的规矩不变，偏堂本是本家直系亲属的住所，自老祖宗辈就没变过，但是只因园中风景好，吴亦凡又喜清净，青爷便下了命令这片园子再不许他人踏足，吴亦凡自然是不了解其中门道的，他只知道这偏堂名字不好，位置也偏，虽说堂中风景如画，但是人烟稀少，他只当不受帮中待见，给他寻了处偏远的房子，但是了解其中门道的自然了然这位新主人的地位，也没人敢唤他做兔儿爷，旁人若是见着一回都得唤他声四太太。这些也是他幼时从多嘴的姨婆嘴中听说的，可信度有待考察，反正他见着吴亦凡的那回，没人喊他四太太，倒都是称他做吴先生。  
 

 

吴磊第一次见吴亦凡时年纪还小，虽说他们是吴家的旁支，但是城中三大帮派聚会时还是少不了他们的一张请帖。具体细节他也记不太清，他只记得他嫌大人们的客套寒暄无聊便躲去花园扑蝴蝶。园子当时请的是国外的园艺师傅负责打理，他见园子里种植的灌木枝叶繁密，干脆就设计出了一座小型迷宫。吴磊当时追着一只蓝尾蝶无意间闯进迷宫中迷了路，当时天色已晚，只有院子里几盏昏黄路灯照明，寒风刺骨，虽说他自称小男子汉，心里也还是有些犯怵。他也不敢停下脚步，越走越急，最后竟是走入了迷宫的中心——一座白石修建的凉亭，亭中有一人身着白衣，臂抱白兔，直立月光之下好似天宫里的月神。  
 

 

像是误入仙境叨扰仙子。  
 

 

“小朋友你是迷路了吗？”仙子声音也温柔似水。  
 

 

他晕晕乎乎的点点头，伸手想探仙子的衣袖，仙子笑着放去白兔牵起他的手，“走吧，我带你出去”  
 

 

仙子的手又大又暖，能直接包住他汗湿的拳头，他送吴磊到大厅前拨弄好吴磊额前的碎发，和他说自己不方便进去，让他跟着几位侍从叔叔走，便没了踪影。他当晚回去后便发起了烧，一把野火将他本就不清晰的记忆烧的更加模糊，他只当那是自己做的一场梦，直到多年后他再次见到吴亦凡，他才确信那晚的月亮并不是水中幻影。  
 

 

只可惜月亮蛊惑人心，兔子引起祸端。  
 

 

吴磊父亲的死亡并不是偶然。彼时他正在大洋彼岸读书，前一秒还在和好友计划假期旅行，后一秒就接到钟叔的电话说家父遇难，他坐了连夜的飞机赶回来见到的也是他白发丛生的父亲躺在红木棺中走得一脸安详。  
 

 

他是被青爷杀的，子弹穿过胸膛的时候他都来不及反应。  
 

 

青爷想给他的小兔子修座月宫，正好看中了他家那片的后山，依山傍水，人杰地灵。吴磊的父亲自然是不愿意的，那是吴磊母亲的长眠之地，这事没有商量的余地。青爷是个狠人，三番五次沟通无果后，他便起了杀心，死人不会说话，也没法儿拒绝。  
 

 

更何况吴磊家只是吴家一条血缘疏远的旁支，吴家近年来暗潮涌动内乱不断，少一户人家打扰更是一件好事，吴家本家自然不会插手阻止，于是在吴家几近默认的态度下，吴磊的父亲死在了他和青爷谈判的餐厅，连盘中5分熟的牛排都才只吃了一口。  
 

 

钟叔是不愿意吴磊去复仇的，青帮根基牢固不是他一个小朋友能动摇的，更何况是位高权重的帮主，旁人想见上一面都难如登天。  
 

 

吴磊没有应他，只是指尖轻轻翻动眼前的资料缓缓地说，“你还记得他前些年养过的那位兔儿爷吗”


End file.
